Hidden in the Shadows
by neverendingfangirl11
Summary: The Golden Trio were known to be the ones who did great things for the sake of the Greater Good. People always acknowledge them as they were always the one in the spotlight yet there is always a shadow in every light. There is an another trio who are moving in the shadows. A very odd trio who also did great things but for the sake of the woman they care the most.


_Prologue_

THE FINAL BATTLE AT HOGWARTS

The whole Wizarding World of Britain were notified of the arrival of Harry Potter at Hogwarts and that the final battle will take place in the area.

Every witch and wizard arrived one by one at Hogwarts to fight. Chaos was the right word to describe the situation in the school. Spells were thrown everywhere. Everyone has someone to battle with or were running around the area to help the others.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are in the Room of Requirement to find the lost diadem when Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe found them. The three taunted the trio then a fight ensured. Crabbe casted the fiendfyre just as Harry saw the diadem.

The trio were riding on the broomsticks to fly outside the room when they heard Malfoy's screams. **"Harry! We got to help them!"** Hermione shrieked

" **It's Malfoy Hermione!"** Ron yelled

" **Harry!"** Hermione pleaded at Harry as Harry turned to look where Malfoy's screams were heard

" **I don't think we've got enough time Hermione"** Harry yelled back

" **No!"** Hermione shrieked

Harry saw Hermione's pleading look and thought twice as he was about to turned his broomstick towards Malfoy, another broomstick passed by him and zoomed towards Malfoy. He saw the rider helped Malfoy up in the broomstick and gave Goyle another one.

The rider looked up, **"I've got them, Hermione! Now go! Stick to your task!"**

Harry was surprised to see Cedric Diggory

" **Harry! Let's go!"** Hermione's screams woke him up from his reverie.

The trio zoomed towards the door as Diggory and Goyle followed them.

They stumbled from their brooms when they reached outside the Room of Requirement.

Harry turned to look at everyone when Diggory blocked his view.

" **Potter"** Diggory acknowledged

" **Diggory"** Harry responded

" **How close are you on finishing your task?"** Diggory asked

Harry looked down at the diadem on his hand, he saw that it was burned

" **There's only one more"** Harry muttered

Diggory narrowed his eyes, **"You're almost finished?"**

Harry nodded

" **Bloddy Hell!"** Ron cursed as he finally finished rubbing of the crumbles around his body

" **Harry, where's the diadem?!"** Hermione appeared

Harry gave her the diadem as she examined it, **"Fiendfyre, should've known"** she muttered

Ron looked at the diadem, **"The snake! Just one more!"**

" **Come on!"** Harry said as he nodded at Diggory and gestured Ron and Hermione to follow him and ran. The two followed suit.

" **Hello Minister"** Percy greeted as he casted a spell at Rockwood, **"I'm handing my resignation"**

Fred laughed, **"You're joking, Perce"** just as Rockwood casted a spell towards the wall

Fred was blasted off from where he was standing just a second away from being buried by the crushed wall. Fred quickly turned to look to see who blasted him at the same time saved him. He saw Malfoy pointing his wand at him and Cedric kneeled down beside him, **"You okay, mate?"**

" **Yeah, thanks"** Fred replied and looked at Malfoy

Malfoy nodded his head and ran away from them

Fred turned to Cedric, **"We were trying to follow them"**

" **Are they alright?"**

" **Yeah, got a close call from the fiendfyre though"**

" **Fred!"** Percy shouted as he approached them, **"Are you alright?"** he asked as he looked over Fred's body for possible injury

" **I'm fine Perce. I got away just in time"** Fred explained

Percy hugged Fred and released him and stood up, **"Rockwood's going to pay!"** as he ran to the direction where Rockwood left

Cedric raised an eyebrow

Fred shrugged, **"He suddenly turned up earlier and apologized. We, being Weasleys, easily forgave him"**

Cedric shook his head, amused, **"After cursing him for months, you easily forgave him?"**

" **He's family"** Fred said and shrugged

" **Come on, we're in the middle of a battle"** Cedric said as he stood up and helped Fred

They ran around the hallway as they saw Malfoy battling a Death Eater

" **Ah, Young Malfoy, now what will Daddy say when I tell him you became a traitor?"** the Death Eater said

Malfoy smirked, **"He won't know because you won't tell him"**

The Death Eater laughed, **"You think you can kill me?"**

" **Of course, I'm a Black-Malfoy after all"** Malfoy replied as he muttered a spell at him

The Death Eater screamed as he kneeled down

Fred and Cedric ran towards Draco

" **What spell was that?"** Cedric asked as he eyed the Death Eater

" **Dark spell. Kind of a torture spell"** Draco replied, nonchalantly

" **Wicked"** Fred said and chuckled

" **I lost them"** Draco said

Cedric and Fred sobered

" **Were any of them injured when you last saw them?"** Fred asked

" **I don't know, I can't catch up with them with each sides trying to attack me"** Draco sighed

" **They must be after the snake. They said that it was the only thing left"** Cedric said

Fred and Draco nodded

Fred tapped Draco's shoulder, **"Come on, there's a lot of evil gits around that you can direct your frustrations to, and bloody deserve it"**

" **Just stick with us so that the light side won't attack you anymore"** Cedric instructed

The battle resumed even after the dark side declared Harry Potter dead. Voldemort was busy fighting three members of the Order of the Pheonix and Molly Weasley fighting Bellatrix Lestrange.

Antonin Dolohov noticed Hagrid shouting Harry Potter's name. Dolohov paled as he came to realization that the boy must be alive. He turned to leave the Great Hall, hoping that everyone will not notice his absence. As he turned around, he found himself being pointed by a wand, Cedric Diggory's wand.

" **Going somewhere?"** Cedric said

" **Stay away boy or I will kill you"** Dolohov hissed as he also pointed his wand to his enemy

Dolohov felt another wand at the side of his head, he glanced sideways and saw a red haired man, Weasley

" **You think you can kill him before I can kill you, Dolohov?"** Fred said

Dolohov swung his hand as he muttered a spell sending both Cedric and Fred away from him a little bit. He faced the two boys and started casting spells as the two boys blocked and responded his spells.

There are now three great battles observed in the Great Hall

Voldemort vs. 3 members of the Pheonix

Bellatrix Lestrange vs. Molly Weasley

Antonin Dolohov vs. Cedric Diggory and Fred Weasley

People were watching the battles with tension on their shoulders. Both sides were on equal footing. No one can guess who will win. They keep switching on which battle to watch.

Antonin Dolohov noticed as he battled out the two boys, they were not aiming for a kill

Dolohov laughed, **"You think you can defeat me?! You can't even dare cast a killing curse fools!"**

He continued flicking his wand towards the boys and taunted, **"Even in the midst of battle, you lot are still goody goody"**

" **Oh don't humor yourself, Dolohov. Just because we're not casting the curse doesn't mean you won't be killed"** Fred stated as he threw a curse at Dolohov that sliced up a part of his arm. Dolohov screamed in pain, surprised to be injured

" **We're just waiting for someone. We, apparently, don't have the privilege to kill you"** Cedric said as he, too, threw a curse at Dolohov that made him scream louder

Dolohov threw a curse at them but his spell vanished in the middle of it. Cedric casted a binding spell on him in return

Dolohov exhaled his pain and gritted his teeth, **"And who will that be?"**

" **Me."**

Draco stepped in between Fred and Cedric, pointed his wand at Dolohov

" **Malfoy"** Dolohov growled, **"I knew you were the traitor"**

Draco smirked, **"Then why didn't you tell your master?"**

Antonin Dolohov just glared at him in response

Malfoy casted a spell towards Dolohov

Dolohov felt his skin burned as Malfoy threw another spell at him that broke his ankle, despite the pain he felt, he looked at the odd trio, Diggory, Weasley and Malfoy.

" **What did I ever do to make the three of you so intent in killing me?"** Dolohov dumbly questioned

Fred gritted his teeth, **"It's simple, really"**

" **You just happened to hurt the woman we cared the most"** Cedric said

" **Who?"** Dolohov gasped, he was already breathing hard

" **Does the battle in the Department of Mysteries, ring a bell?"** Malfoy said

Dolohov eyes widened as he flicked a glance to the woman, **"No! You fools! You're all pureblood! She's a Mudblood!"**

Malfoy smacked Dolohov's face as he said the insulting word, Dolohov stumbled down the floor and Malfoy pointed his wand closely at Dolohov, **"Goodbye Dolohov"** as he uttered the killing curse just in time the crowd gasped

They turned to looked what has happened and saw Harry Potter standing in front of Voldemort, alive and well

Malfoy snorted, **"That boy just wouldn't die"**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed reading the prologue of this story. Please do comment your suggestions and ideas about the plot of the story Thank you guys!

Follow, Favorite and Review!:)


End file.
